wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Hell in a Cell 2016
|} 'Hell in a Cell 2016 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Roman Reigns celebrates in the ring as Lana checks on Rusev. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Tom Philips is with Kevin Owens. Owens is laughing and tells Philips to get to the point. Philips mentions Rollins beat him on RAW. Owens says Rollins wasn’t a real winner coming out of Monday night. Rollins is broken, not a winner. In a match that lasted 700 seconds, Rollins had him for 3 of them. Rollins spent that entire night curled up in a ball in pain for the whole night. The last time he powerbombed someone on the apron was John Cena. It took Cena weeks to come back. Rollins is disregarding the advice of doctors to fight him. Rollins wants to prove he’s the man, but that’s just not going to happen. What he does to Rollins in the Cell is going to make Reigns versus Rusev look like a cakewalk. Owens said he’d leave a scar on Rollins and everyone watching. When he’s done with him tonight, he won’t be able to call himself “the man” because he will not look like one. You can call Rollins lots of things after this match, but not “winner.” Owens says you can refer to him as “champion” after tonight, which means he’s “the man.”' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Andersen picks Sheamus up and smashes him back-first into the steel pole. From there he turns around, still holding Sheamus in bodyslam motion, and slams him THROUGH the guard-rail area. Completely destroyed the guardrails in the process.Andersen rolls back in the ring while Sheamus remains out on the floor. The referee does his count in the ring and Sheamus starts crawling to the ring. He doesn’t make it, as the ref reaches 10. ' '2) After the match, Andersen celebrates in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Tom Phillips is with the World Heavyweight Champion, Jonathan Curtis. Phillips talks about how Curtis received some news that would change everything about SummerSlam. Tom asks him what the news is. Jonathan says he has himself an insurance policy and Cesaro will not be leaving tonight with the title. Jonathan reminds us that this match is a NHB match. He says he’s like Harry Potter. He says Cesaro is like Cowboys & Aliens – an overproduced, overrated, overmatched person.' 'Video Package: Lars Alexandersson vs. Sami Zayn for the US Championship.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Lars struggles to his feet as the referee checks on Zayn. We go to replays. Back live, Lars taunts the commentators and tells them to tell Mick Foley that he proved once again why he is the only US Champion, Foley will have until the day he dies. He raises the US Title as Zayn looks on disappointed in the ring.' 'Backstage, Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon are talking about Survivor Series. McMahon wants to annihilate her brother and Daniel Bryan in three traditional Survivor Series matches. Foley also brings up Brock Lesnar vs. Goldberg. Chris Jericho walks up to them. Jericho says they should put a lot of effort into choosing who is on Team RAW. Smackdown could choose AJ Styles or Dean Ambrose, who still owes him $15,000. Jericho is furious about that. Jericho is mad that Foley interrupted him. Jericho asks if Foley knows what happens when you interrupt him. There’s a huge pop when The List of Jericho comes out. Jericho tells him he better watch… IT. Jericho says their first choice for Team RAW should be him. Their second choice should be Kevin Owens. McMahon says they’ll take it under advisement. Team Chris and Kevin should be co-captains of Team RAW. Foley tells him to make sure his “best friend” makes it out of Hell in a Cell. Jericho looks at Foley and lifts up The List before writing something down.' 'Video Package: Cesaro vs. Jonathan Curtis for the World Heavyweight Championship.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Jonathan Curtis comes out first. He gets on the mic and says he promised something tonight and he’s gonna get right to it. He says tonight, he’ll have in his corner – his best friend, Cody Rhodes. Rhodes’ theme music and out comes Rhodes in street clothes. Rhodes makes his way to the ring as the crowd pops pretty big for him. Rhodes gets in the ring and hugs Curtis. They have big smiles on their faces. Rhodes asks Jonathan for the mic. Curtis obliges. Crowd pops huge again. Rhodes says that was fun. Rhodes says that when he left, he was happy. He felt like he was part of passing the torch to Curtis. Rhodes says he cracked the door open for him, and he kicked it wide open and became the World Champion. He says no one deserved it more than him. Rhodes said he agrees it was unfair that Mick Foley made Curtis defend the title. He says but then Curtis complanied about it the week after that. And again the week after that. And after that. And after that. He says it about 20 times. Rhodes says he got his title back though and now he’s a two-time World Champion. Rhodes says, “but ya did it by DQ?” sounding kind of disappointed. Rhodes says he did some horrible things in the ring, but he always did it with style. Rhodes says he wasn’t boring. Crowd “oooh’s”. Rhodes says he didn’t hide behind lawyers and people. Rhodes says somewhere along the line, Curtis became a disgrace to himself. Rhodes says he’s better than that, and he knows it. He says he’ll be his friend forever but he never knew his best friend would become a whiney, crying little bitch. Rhodes drops the mic. and walks to the back as the crowd cheers. Cesaro’s theme hits and out comes the challenger.' '4) After the match, Cesaro celebrates with the World Title as we go to replays.' 'Video Package: Kevin Owens vs. Seth Rollins for the Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Chris Jericho runs down and enters the open door before padlocking himself inside! Jericho is holding the key to the lock. The crowd chants, “Y2J.” The new referee yells at Jericho. Rollins knocks Jericho off the apron and into the cell. Owens then catches Rollins with a package powerbomb for a near fall. A “Stupid Idiot” chant fires up. Owens goes to the top rope, but Rollins leaps up to him. Rollins pushes him off the top rope and kicks him in the head. Rollins catches him with a springboard knee to the head before going for a Pedigree, but he stops when Jericho comes off the top rope. Rollins then gives Jericho the Pedigree. Owens kicks Rollins in the head and goes to powerbomb him into those tables wedged up. Rollins gets out and gives him an enzuigiri. Rollins then gets him up for a powerbomb, but Owens is too heavy. Somehow Rollins is able to power him up and powerbombs him over the top rope through the two tables! 'Rollins gets him in the ring and goes to the top rope. Rollins connects with a frog splash and covers for the pin, but Jericho pulls the referee out of the ring before the count of three. Rollins gets out of the ring and kicks Jericho in the head before punching him down. Rollins slams Jericho off the steps before throwing him into the wreckage of the two tables. Rollins continues to punch away at him before sending him headfirst into the cell. Rollins then gives Jericho a powerbomb into the cell! Rollins gets in the ring, and Owens superkicks him. Owens gives him a Pop-up Powerbomb for a near fall! Owens is stunned. Owens begins punching away at Rollins. Jericho comes in the ring with a steel chair and gives it to Owens. Jericho punches away at Rollins. Owens viciously cracks the chair off Rollins’ injured back four times. Jericho grabs a chair for himself. Rollins grabs hold of a chair and fights both Owens and Jericho off. Owens comes back with a desperation DDT on the steel chair! Owens opens two chairs and sets them up front to front. Owens powerbombs Rollins through the two chairs for the win! '5) After the match, 'replays are shown. Jericho gets in the ring and floors Rollins with a Codebreaker. Jericho stands over him and talks some trash before posing for the crowd. Owens and Jericho go to the back arm in arm. Rollins looks absolutely livid. We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Brian Kendrick celebrates with his new title as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Mick Foley is talking with security when Lars shows up and tells them to leave. Lars says he knows Mick is planning something for Survivor Series and since he is the US Champion, he wants to lead the squad for RAW. Mick says Lars can lead the B-Team and he laughs. Lars tells Mick Foley to fill in the rest of the people that he is in charge of Team RAW at Survivor Series. He leaves before Foley can talk again.' We go to commercial. '“OHH BOSTON — DON’T YOU DARE BE SOUR! CLAP FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS TAG TEAM CHAMPS AND FEEL THE POWER!”' 'The New Day makes their entrance. Xavier Woods says they’ll defend their WWE World Tag Team Championships tonight against three teams. Kofi Kingston says they were really hoping these guys would mess each other up like fat guys fighting over a hot dog at a baseball game. Kingston says they did slip one over on them and got their attention. Kingston is wearing Rob Gronkowski signature shoes. Woods says the pandering is at an all time high. Kingston says he’s from Boston, but no one knows because of the whole Jamaican thing. Kingston says in a mock cry that he loves this city. Woods then asks about Epico and Primo. Big E says they have not forgotten about them. A “Shame” chant breaks out. Kingston says no Team will ever have the titles because New Day rocks!' '7) After the match, The New Day celebrates on the ramp as the Teams look on from the ring. We go to replays.' Video Package: Charlotte vs. Sasha Banks for the RAW Women's Championship. We go to commercial. '8) After the match, replays are shown as Charlotte stands over the fallen Banks and holds up her championship.' End of the Hell in a Cell PPV.